


Practice

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: I couldn't leave it alone.Inspired by GMM 1609





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave it alone. 
> 
> Inspired by GMM 1609

“Whatcha watchin, buddyroll?” Link asks, a little shocked when Rhett immediately slams his laptop shut. “Hey...bro, you’re not watching porn in our office, again, right?”

Rhett straightens up, looking like the cat that caught the canary. “No, not... _ porn _ . And for the last time, that wasn’t porn. That was research for a bit!”

“Yeah, whatever man.” Link stalks over, wrestling the laptop out of Rhett’s hands and opens it. It’s him. With a Pickle. In his mouth. “Why’re you watching this right now?”

“Zack sent over the final cut for me to approve.” Link knows his face looks incredulous at this explanation. Link is usually the one that approves the final cut. But that’s okay, he can play along. He goes to sit right next to Rhett on the couch, there thighs pressed together. 

“I see.” He presses play, and Rhett sits up a little more, looking at the screen intently, face flushed red. “You know, I really surprised myself with that.”

_ “Yeah…”  _ Rhett’s voice drops, low and breathy with the word. “I was impressed with how you just, uh, went for it.”

“No,” Link disagrees, turning to look Rhett right in the eyes. “No, I mean...I  _ really _ thought I could take that  _ whole _ thing. 

Rhett’s eyes grow wide, mouth falling open just a bit, Link feels so powerful, pulling that kind of reaction out of him. “Maybe... _ maybe _ I just need some more practice.” 

Rhett gulps hard, rubbing his hands against the jeans over his thighs. Link’s loving this. Rhett is so flushed, face flaming red. “Uh, I could go get you another one of those pick-”

Link’s on him in a flash, pushing him back against the couch, tearing his jeans open, roughly tugging the zipper down. “This’ll work.” he says, pulling Rhett out of his boxer briefs. “Just lean back. And don’t thrust.” Rhett’s nodding, not sure what else to do. 

Link settles on his knees in front of his best friend, holding him tight, thumb and forefinger circling him while the other three fingers stick out, brushing against the curls at the base of his cock. Rhett’s not as thick as the pickle, but he’s definitely longer. That’s okay, Link thinks, he can do this. He’s got something to prove. 

He brushes the tip of Rhett’s cock over his lips, and already, he’s feeling pretty good about this. His mouth is watering at the sight and musky smell of Rhett. He gives the head one smooth long lick, and Rhett can’t help himself, his hips jerk involuntarily. “Nuh uh, homie, I told you not to do that.” He swats playfully at Rhett’s thigh, dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans. Rhett’s body shudders at the sensation, a tiny “ _ fuck” _ tumbling out of his mouth. 

“Well, go on then. Show me what you can do.” Rhett says, his deep bratty tone teasing Link into action. 

Link moves forward, spitting directly onto Rhett’s waiting shaft before sinking his lips over Rhett’s head, tongue curling around the underside, teasing the sensitive nerves there. “ _ Fuck!”,  _ Rhett’s struggling not to thrust upward, to let Link stay in control. Link appreciates that, so he rewards Rhett by sucking harder, sinking down deeper, cheeks hollowing with suction. His mouth is slick and Rhett feels so good filling him up. He’s heavy on his tongue, the warm taste of him is making Link feel dizzy and powerful. 

He pushes further down and his eyes begin to water. He can feel Rhett pressing in on the back of his throat, but he can’t stop. He’s so close. There’s only a few inches left. “Gosh, Link, you look so fuckin’ hot with your mouth full a’me.” Rhett’s hand comes up to cup Link’s cheek, thumb rubbing at the slick wetness around Link’s bottom lip. “You’re almost there, keep goin’.” 

He can feel himself gagging a little, a strangled feeling creeping up on him, but there’s no way he’s not going to give it his all. He pulls up just a little, only to sink right back down, throat opening a little more to take Rhett even further. Rhett’s groans are adding fuel to the fire in his belly, his whole body is hot, his own cock aching in his pants. 

Rhett’s hips are gyrating in small circles creating the tiniest of shallow thrusts into Link’s stretched mouth. Link changes his angle a little, sitting up a little straighter, then positioning Rhett’s cock to go straight down his throat. His mouth feels used, stretched, sloppy. He’s never felt so hard in his life. He moans, low and dirty around Rhett’s cock, his burning gaze locked directly with Rhett’s green eyes. 

Rhett scrambles, trying to push Link off of him. “Fuck,  _ no, Link _ , fuck...stop! I’m  _ coming! _ ” And like hell Link’s going to be denied his victory. Rhett’s hot cum splashes onto the very back of his tongue, so deep he can barely taste it, cock spasming against the walls of his throat. The buzz in Link’s body is incredible. He feels like he could cum right that moment, not even needing to touch himself. 

Finally, he slides Rhett’s still hard dick out of his mouth, slow and dirty, soaked wet with spit. He makes sure to lick the last little bead of cum from Rhett’s head, eliciting a shudder and a loud groan. 

Rhett flops back on the couch, completely spent. “Mmm, that was  _ better _ .” Link says, hand still wrapped around Rhett’s base. “...but I think I still missed an inch or two. Guess I should prolly keep practicing.” He lets loose a hot little chuckle, voice wrecked from his throat being fucked. “I still got a lot to prove.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
